magifandomcom-20200222-history
Paimon
|kanji = パイモン |romaji = Paimon |gender = Female |occupation = Djinn |affiliation = Hakuei Ren Paimon (Dungeon) (former) Alma Toran (former) |allies = Ugo |manga = Night 25 |anime = Episode 5 |seiyu = Sayaka Ohara (Japanese) Wai-ling Luk (Cantonese)}} Paimon (パイモン, Paimon) is Hakuei Ren's Djinn. Paimon is a wind Djinn. Paimon is the Djinn of Maniacal Love and Chaos. Paimon was in the 9th Dungeon, Paimon. Appearance Paimon takes the appearance of a beautiful, buxom woman with long hair and pointed ears. She has markings around her eyes and her fingernails are grown very long. She has multiple piercings and on her ears and nipples with an array of jewelry. Her lack of clothing reveals most of her body including her bare breasts and belly. Personality Befitting of a creature of maniacal love and chaos, Paimon is a very flirtatious, seductive Djinn. She likes to play around as seen when she was teasing Ugo who is weak against females. She is loyal to Hakuei, saying she will make her King. History Paimon used to live in Alma Toran. Paimon, along with the rest of the Djinn, were created by King Solomon from Rukh. Plot Kouga Arc When Aladdin touches Hakuei's Metal Vessel, Paimon appears asking who will become a king, although she's already on contract. She introduces herself and wonders where Hakuei got enough power to summon her, but realizes that Aladdin, a Magi, is there. Then, Ugo appears before her what makes her happy to meet someone extraordinary again. At first, she teases him but quickly talks to him and learns what's happened. She comes back to Hakuei's side and announces that she understands the situation and knows about unusual things going around the world now, but, as she clings to her, she says she doesn't care about it. She wants to give Hakuei a power to become the king. Aladdin asks her about what "Magi" is, much to her surprise. She tells him about who Magi is and what is his role. She also mentions that Hakuei has been chosen as King Vessel by another Magi. She then asks him if he's chosen his own king before.Night 25 World Exploration Arc Abilities Wind Control :Paimon has the ability to control the 5th type of Magic, Wind. Dungeon Capturer Wind3.jpg|Hakuei releases Paimon Hakuei djinn weapon.jpg|Paimon's Metal Vessel Hakuei and Paimon.png|Paimon and Hakuei Hakuei Household.png|Household Untitled.png|Real apperance 2012110417092349241039.jpg|Paimon in anime Paimon's Dungeon Capturer is Hakuei Ren. Household Paimon is a fecundity type of Djinn, meaning she is capable of reproducing, which maybe the reason Hakuei's Household consists of Seisyun Ri, Dorji, Bator, Boyan, and more than 100 other members of the Kouga Clan. Metal Vessel Paimon's Metal Vessel is a flabellum with a metal handle with feather like appendages. Djinn Equip Only in the anime, Hakuei has shown the ability to do Djinn Equip with Paimon. Her Djinn allows her to create small and large tornadoes to protect her and attack her enemy. These tornadoes are powerful, but because of her lack of Magoi, it doesn't last long. Relationships Hakuei Ren Trivia *Her name "Paimon" is probably taken from the book The Lesser Key of Solomon. In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, Paimon being the ninth. As a matter of fact, the dungeon where Paimon resided was the 9th as well. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Djinn Category:Kou Empire Category:Solomon Category:Djinn Equip Category:Alma Toran